Radio receivers are electronic circuits that receive radio signals and use electronic filtering to compensate for effects of a radio channel disturbing the transmission of the radio signal. For the compensation of the distortion due to the radio channel the radio receiver may estimate channel parameters of the radio channel to equalize the received radio signals by applying the inverse channel parameters to the received radio signals.
The estimation of the channel parameters may depend on the signal-to-noise ratio of the received radio signals. Increasing the transmission power of the radio signals or reducing the noise of the transmission channel improves the channel estimation quality.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.